Children and adults enjoy a variety of toy figures (figurines), such as action figures and dolls, which can be manipulated to simulate real life and fantastical activities. As such, toy figures often provide entertainment, enhance cognitive behavior, and stimulate creativity. One way of increasing the available play options is to provide toy figures capable of interacting with a user (e.g., a child).
Like reference numerals have been used to identify like elements throughout this disclosure.